


Good Evening, Officer

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was never going to be Bucky's designated driver ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was from a Tumblr prompt from my friend Courtney. It's short and I wrote it in like 30 minutes. I hope you enjoy.

Natasha knew she was going to regret agreeing to be Bucky's DD, not only did she have to abstain from indulging in the refreshments at their friend's party and then deal with Bucky's drunken chattering from the passenger seat, now there were police lights shining behind her.

"Shit," muttered Natasha

"Ohhh you've done it now Nat, were you speeding? Not very responsible, endangering me like that," slurred her obnoxious passenger.

Nat pulled over to the shoulder of the mostly deserted highway and tried to figure out what she was being pulled over for.

She watched as the officer, a very tall man with a nice physique, came over and leaned down to talk to her.

"Good evening ma'am, I thought you'd like to know your left taillight is out, kind of dangerous on a dark road like this at this time of night," said the officer with an easy smile.

Before Nat could respond her bleary passenger sprung back to life at the officer's presence. "Whoa Nat, who ordered the stripper cop? Jesus hello officer! What seems to be the problem here? What's your name doll face?"

Nat was afraid the officer would be angry at her drunken friend's harassment but really he only looked amused, "Well I'm Officer Rogers, and I was just telling your friend here about her taillight---"

"That all? That's nothing! Now let's get to the real business, first of all, I'm gonna need a first name here, and you know, definitely a phone number and then maybe a wedding ring we can see how it plays out. Well if we're gonna get married you should know my name is James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky and I really want to be your friend," said Bucky as he leaned forward towards the driver's side window and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wait! Are you single? Please be single, please please? Wait no, are you gay? Bisexual? Experimenting? I need something to work with here."

Now Nat could tell Officer Rogers was looking very amused, he seemed to be one of those easy going cops. He was even laughing a little at Bucky's drunken ramblings and shaking his head.

"I'm flattered sir, I really am. Now, ma'am I think you need to get your friend home and in bed, so I'll let you go with a warning this time, just be sure to see to those tailli---"

"DO YOU HAVE HANDCUFFS?" yelled Bucky as he struggled to open the door and stumble out of the car. Nat watched helplessly as he lurched around to the officer. "Don't you need to do the rights thing? 'Anything you say can and will be held against you?' Well, OFFICER ROGERS! There I said it, now hold yourself against me!" shouted Bucky has he tried to manhandle the officer's arms around his waist. Nat was almost panicking by this point, now getting out of car and trying to get her friend away from the policeman before he got charged with assaulting an officer. But to her surprise, Officer Rogers, didn't have his hand anywhere near his gun and was instead using it to stifle his laughter.

After he recovered, the officer gently pushed Bucky away towards Nat, "I really think you need to get home before you do anything else you regret, sir, and before your friend decides to video you."

Bucky didn't seem to like this idea, "I don't think there's anything I'd do with you that I'd regret, but oh well," he quickly reached forward to grab the officer's hand and laid a gentle kiss on it, "Good night, sweet prince, may we meet again in the daylight," Bucky then tried to swipe the back of hand down the officer's cheek but Nat was already tugging him back to the passenger seat of her car. Rogers this whole time was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Nat then ushered Bucky back in the car and got away from the embarrassing scene as quickly as she could. Bucky promptly passed out.

As Officer Steve Rogers was gathering his wits, still chuckling a bit over the scene, he noticed a bit of paper sticking out his pants pocket. He pulled it out and noticed a phone number scrawled on it.

Steve was impressed that a man that far gone had managed this feat and thought that maybe he would call him. After all, the guy wasn't bad looking and it would be precious recounting this tale to his sober face.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some requests to continue this story, so here we are and we get sober!Bucky. A few more chapters will be in order I'm sure.

Bucky awoke on a sunny Sunday morning, his head already protesting due to the prior night's activities. He rolled over with a grown, trying to escape the intruding sunlight that lay across his bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember what happened last night, but he tried to put in order a sequence of events. He remembered the party at Sam's and of course the drinking. He remembered Nat's disapproving looks as she ushered him into her car and her death threats about throwing up on her upholstery. After that, things were blurry. The ride back to his place from Sam's normally only takes about 20 minutes but for some reason, he remembered it being longer. And it hadn't been entirely uneventful, something had happ---and then he remembered. 

Bucky's eyes snapped open from the squished position he had had them in warding off sunlight and stared at the wall in horror. The officer. The police officer. The illegally hot hunk in uniform that Bucky basically sexually harassed the previous night. He was pretty sure he had proposed at some point. And Nat had witnessed it all, she had enough blackmail material to last a lifetime. Bucky knew that she hated being his designated driver, and she didn't have to worry because Bucky never needed one ever again due to the fact he was never touching alcohol again. The mortification that was coursing through his veins would keep him far far away from any more mind-altering substances as long as he lived. 

The one consolation was that it was Sunday, and as a high school English teacher, he didn't have work. He could hide in his apartment all day, but he knew Nat had probably gotten around to telling their entire group of friends about this drunken shenanigans and he would have to face them sometime. Well sometime wasn't today, and Bucky heaved himself out of bed, towards a much needed shower. 

~~~~~~

Steve Rogers thought about the man from the night before as he ate through his bowl of cheerios. He just couldn't decide if calling him would be considered cruel or not. He had seemed pretty interested after all, but then again maybe the drunk man wouldn't even remember their interaction. Either way, there wouldn't be much harm in calling, if the guy's memory had slipped then they could have a good laugh about it and that would be that, or maybe there could be coffee, or maybe a dinner. 

If Steve was being honest, he liked how forward the man had been last night, even if it was just liquid courage. He knew that his job and his appearance intimidated people into not approaching him. Well he got hit on certainly, but normally not by people he would ever consider himself attracted to and this guy, this James "my friends call me Bucky" Barnes with his styled hair, blue eyes, and pouty lips was most definitely attractive in Steve's eyes. And if he was half the character sober that he was drunk, he seemed like a fun guy to be around. 

Steve drank up the rest of the milk from his cereal bowl, and pulled out his cell phone and the scrap of paper from his pocket. Best not to think too hard about it, what was the worst that could happen? 

He sat at his table, nervously tapping his leg as the phone rang and then clicked. 

"Hello?" said a slightly out of breath voice on the other line. 

Steve sat up straighter, realizing that he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say when the call had gone through. "Um yes hello, is this Mr. James Barnes?" 

"Yeah, that's me, how can I help you?" said the slightly confused voice. 

"Well sir," said Steve with a slight cringe, why was he making this call sound so formal? "Do you remember where you were last night around 2am?" 

There was a silence from the other end of the line and Steve knew the answer to his question. 

"Um yes? Um I was in my friend's car. Uh you wouldn't happen to be an Officer Rogers would you? Oh God, I gave you my phone number didn't I?"

"Yeah that's me, Steve Rogers actually." 

Steve could almost feel Bucky's panic radiating from the phone, "Look man, I'm really sorry about that. I'm not in any trouble am I? Because I, uh, touched you? I know I was terribly inappropriate, if it makes anything better I promise never go to near alcohol again," said Bucky with a nervous laugh. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood and Steve was smiling into his phone. He needed to put this poor man out of his misery. 

"Well we don't need to get the law involved here I don't think. How about this, Bucky, can I call you Bucky?"

"Uh yeah, that's fine."

"How about you make it up to me, with coffee sometime?"

Steve was once again greeted with silence.

"Oh, um did I overstep a boundary?" asked Steve nervously. He was once again reminded why his love life was so dismal, he just wasn't made to be smooth.

Finally Bucky replied, "Wait, that seriously worked? My drunken embarrassments worked? You were, what, charmed by my idiotic behavior?" 

"Well you are pretty cute, and that run in with you last night was the most fun I've had in a while," sheepishly replied Steve. 

"But dude, honestly, you look like you were made in a lab to be some perfect blonde Adonis, I bet drunk people hit on you all the time"

"Yeah plenty, but most of the time they are threatening or just annoying, you were pretty amusing last night," said Steve. 

Bucky hesitated before answering, "Wow. I'm kind of in awe here, I mean, wow. I'm not sure what to make of this situation." 

Steve bit his bottom lip, "Well you could give me a day we could meet or if not we could just end this conver--"

"Whoa, big guy! You think I'm stupid enough to not go on a date with you because of my wounded pride? No way, buddy. We can meet later today if you're not already engaged, otherwise I'm busy with lesson planning this week and it would have to wait until next weekend." 

Steve tried to hide the smile from his voice as he replied, "No, I'm free today, maybe we could meet around 3? There's a nice coffee shop that just opened downtown. You close to there?"

"Sounds good to me, but real quick, just to make sure I ain't dreaming, are you sure you want to see a guy who drunkenly flirted with you and may have proposed marriage at the mere sight of you?" asked Bucky. 

"I can't help it, Mr.Barnes, I like a man who goes after what he wants. And if what that is is me, then I guess I'm a lucky guy."

"Hey, now, none of this Mr. Barnes stuff, didn't I tell you last night that my friends call me Bucky? And you seem like a friendly guy."

"Well we'll see, Bucky, but I'll see you at 3, I'm looking forward to seeing you while sober." 

"Oh me too Steve, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this you are welcome to come and bother me with prompts on my Tumblr:  
> http://iamthesouthernpansy.tumblr.com/


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they'll be one more chapter after this, so watch out for that. But I've got a Stucky mpreg story that's been eating at my brain that I need to start on that after this.   
> By the way, I hope this chapter doesn't come off too boring or anything.

Bucky could never have imagined his luck. When you’re a high school teacher and are expected to be a good example in the community, getting drunk and then hitting on a cop normally didn’t wield the best results. Bucky was normally very cautious with his drinking, he stuck to parties at friends’ houses and he tried not to over do it. He had a history of antics whilst under the influence (the infamous Hammock Incident of 2009 was still a hot topic among his friends) and he knew one poorly timed Youtube video could warrant a visit to the principal’s office and a swift termination. So while he rushed around his apartment, getting himself ready, his mind couldn’t really wrap his mind around his current predicament. 

Bucky wasn’t going to let himself celebrate just yet. This Steve Rogers could be an absolute werido, maybe he had a drunk guy fetish. Or in the very least, maybe he would find that he was only attracted to Drunk Bucky and Sober Bucky bored him to tears. Steve was probably the best looking man who had ever shown interest in Bucky, but he didn’t think he could stay intoxicated constantly, in some messed up romantic comedy fashion, to keep that interest. His liver wouldn’t be able to take it, not even for that hip to waist ratio. 

Because his hangover had eaten up his morning, after Bucky had showered and gotten dressed, it was already 2 o’clock. He checked his hair in the mirror for the tenth time, making sure it fell in just the right way, and then he checked the maps on his phone to make sure he knew exactly where this cafe was. Since it would only take about ten minutes to drive there, and he still had an hour, he decided to walk. He also hoped that a walk would calm his nerves. 

~~~~~~

Steve Rogers sat in the cafe armchair trying not to fidget and check the time. He had just arrived about five minutes before and had chosen a small table with two comfy chairs in the corner. He had been tempted by the couch, but he didn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable, with all the logistics that went into turning your head to speak directly. No, chairs facing each other were best. Or at least Steve hoped. 

This was probably the most reckless thing Steve had done. When it came to dating he normally let a friend set him up on a blind date if he had gotten lonely enough. Steve had enjoyed his time with most of the men and women he had gone on dates with, there were just a few who had made lewd comments about his job and talked about “being punished” and “locked up” in husky voices right before they parted ways at the end of the date. Steve had stammered something about needing to get home and having an early shift and practically ran back to his car. Those calls had understandably gone unreturned. Nevertheless, none the other dates had really led to anything significant either. 

Steve was looking over the small menu of coffees and cakes when Bucky walked into the cafe. Steve sat up straight and put on a smile as Bucky scanned over the small space before spotting Steve. When they made eye contact most of Steve’s doubt was washed away because Bucky was still as gorgeous as he remembered and even more so sober. Steve suddenly remembered his manners and stood up as Bucky walked over. 

Bucky eyed Steve as he approached, “You’re not gonna shake my hand are you? Because I think we might be past that. After you propose to someone all formal greetings are off the table.” Bucky laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he sat himself down in the armchair. 

In actuality, Steve had had to remind himself not to do just that. When you’re a police officer you have to keep everything as formal as possible. And he wanted desperately for this date to be completely relaxed. He sat back down, letting himself slouch a little bit, realizing that his completely straight posture was a tad off-putting. 

“Yeah I guess this is going a bit out of order, huh? Not typical start,” said Steve. 

“I’m okay with that,” said Bucky, “Well as long as you are. I still am having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you were charmed by me being an asshole.” 

“I’m a cop, I know assholes when I see them. You certainly aren’t one. By the way, how did you feel this morning?”

Bucky smirked, “The hangover? Nothing compared to the ones I experienced in my college days. Now the shame and self-loathing when last night came back to me gradually? That was a bit tough to stomach.” 

Steve smiled and said, “Oh it wasn’t too bad. You kept your clothes on and didn’t vomit on me. You’d be surprised how often those two things have happened to me, so it’s a big plus you held back. Major brownie points.” 

“I think I need to thank Nat for that. If it had been my friend Sam he probably would have been encouraging me. Didn’t at one point I yell about handcuffs? And I didn’t even follow it up with anything? I just asked if you had them? God, I am such a loser.” 

Before Steve could assure Bucky that he wasn’t a loser, a young teenager walked over to take their order and her eyes lit up when she saw Bucky. “Hey Mr. Barnes! How are you today?” 

Bucky smiled up at the teen standing over them, “Why hello, Olivia, look at you! I guess you work here? It’s a nice little place to work. How are you liking it?”

“It’s mainly just the weekends, so that’s nice. I pick up a few weeknights when I have the time. Plus, a few of my friends also work here so it’s fun most of time,” said Olivia as she fished around in her apron for her notepad. 

“Well I think it’s great that you’re doing this, the service industry can be tough, but I’m sure you can handle it,” said Bucky. 

Olivia smiled down at her little notepad with a blush, “Thanks Mr. Barnes. Now what can I get you and your friend?” Bucky ordered a cappuccino and Steve ordered a pot of ginger tea, and Olivia hurried off. 

“No coffee huh? I thought that’s what fueled cops?” asked Bucky. 

“Not this cop, unfortunately. Never had a stomach for the stuff,” said Steve.

“You do yoga and meditation too? It’d be pretty hilarious if you managed to get body like that just be doing a bunch of downward facing dogs.” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I use weights. But I don’t know, I consider it a kind of meditation, I space out you know? Plus I run a lot,” replied Steve. He motioned over to the Olivia taking another patron’s order. “She a student of yours?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, “Or at least she was last year. She was one of the better ones, already interested in the material, a reader. Readers are a godsend for English teachers.”

“So you’re an English teacher? Where at?”

“Eastside High.”

Steve lit up, “Eastside? I graduated from there! Hey is old Mr. Peterson still teaching chemistry?” 

Bucky laughed, “Mike? Yeah, he’s still there. Crazy as ever, the students love him though. He’s always including setting stuff on fire in his lessons, they get a kick out of it.” 

“I know right, we loved it, we had a bet going on senior year when he was going to set his toupee on fire. I guess he knew what he was doing though, and I lost ten bucks because of it, “ said Steve. He leaned a little more forward and continued, “I don’t quite remember there being any attractive teachers though. Certainly none of the English teachers. They didn’t look like you that’s for sure. I think may have enjoyed English more if you had been there.” Steve was trying his best to be flirty and was fighting the urge to look away from Bucky’s eye contact. 

“What Mrs. Masters didn’t do it for you? Wasn’t into the knee high socks and ponchos?” teased Bucky. 

Their drinks arrived shortly, and they continued to talk about Bucky’s job and workplace. His crazy stories about teens avoiding work led to Steve indulging him with crazy stories of people in trouble with the law. The hours slipped away, and soon they realized that it was almost 7pm and the cafe was closing soon. Bucky said good night to Olivia and followed Steve outside. 

Steve walked out into the slightly chilly night, and stuck his hands into his pockets, turning to Bucky, “So I don’t suppose you want to get something to eat do you? Nothing fancy of course, could just grab a sandwich somewhere.”

Bucky bit his lower lip, torn over Steve’s offer, “Yeah I best be walking back, I still need to get some stuff ready for school tomorrow.” 

“No, no problem, I know this was all short notice. And hey you walked here?” Bucky nodded. “Well you gotta let me drive you back, it’s too late and too cold for you to walk back now.” 

“You sure you’re not just trying to find out where I live?” asked Bucky narrowing his eyes at Steve. 

“What? No, I’m, uh, just trying to be gentleman, I swear,” said Steve stumbling over the words. 

Bucky’s face then broke out into a smile, “I’m just teasing, I’d be very happy for a ride home.” 

Steve almost sagged in relief. “Well my car’s just this way,” he said as he led the way. 

Steve insisted on walking Bucky up to his apartment. When they reached the front door, Bucky turned to Steve with a smile. “It’s real tempting to ask you inside for a drink, but I do have lots of work tonight. So I’ll have to give you a rain check. I did have a great time today though, Steve. Man and all because I got drunk, who knew?”

Steve looked over the side, letting his shy demeanor win out for a moment, and said, “Well I had a good time tonight too, Bucky, I’m really glad you gave me your number last night. I’m glad both our judgements were a little off.” 

“Yeah,” said Bucky, “I think my judgement is working fine now though. And it’s decided it wants to do this.” He then leaned forward, putting his hand on Steve’s cheek and kissed him. Steve’s eyes widened for a brief moment before he rested his hands on Bucky’s hips and melted into the kiss. 

After what seemed like a lifetime, Bucky drew himself away and moved to unlock his door. “Good night, Officer Rogers.”

“Good night, Mr. Barnes,” said Steve trying to hold his voice still so as not to reveal the dreamlike fog that was currently covering his brain. Bucky gave him one last smile before disappearing inside his apartment. 

Steve had to stop himself from skipping back to his car, but once he was sitting in the passenger seat, he let himself have one fist pump in celebration. Deciding to stop that car last night because of the broken taillight had been the best decision he had made in a long time.


	4. The Party

Steve checked his hair in the mirror for what must have been the twentieth time. Bucky and him had met up for dinner a couple of times in the last few weeks, but tonight was the night Bucky introduced him to his friends and Steve was eager to make a good impression. The only one he had met already was Natasha, and Steve wasn’t sure what kind of impression that that incident had made on her. 

As he was starting to obsess over whether he should tuck in his shirt or not, he heard a knock at his door. He swiftly went to answer and was greeted with a smirking Bucky on the other side, who promptly looked him up and down with approval. 

“Well, Officer, don’t you scrub up nice in your civvies,” said Bucky as he stole a quick kiss and let himself into Steve’s apartment. The last time they had had dinner Steve had invited Bucky back to his place and Bucky had got acquainted with the place, especially the couch, where they had made out for a while, before Steve pulled away and apologized because he had an early shift and maybe it was better to not rush things anyway. Bucky hadn’t been peeved about it, after all thinking about his teenage students seeing the love bites that Steve had obviously been tempted to leave on Bucky’s neck was enough to kill his erection. 

But now it was Friday, and Bucky didn’t teach until Monday and Steve next shift was on Sunday night and these facts opened up an entire new realm of possibilities. Tonight may very well prove to be interesting. 

Bucky walked over to where Steve was grabbing his jacket and car keys and looped his arm around Steve’s. “Ready to go Officer Rogers?” asked Bucky and Steve returned him a reassuring smile, trying to mask his nervousness. 

~~~~~~

By the time they got to Sam’s house, mostly everyone had already arrived. Bucky had rattled off a list of names to Steve and Steve was running through them in his head. The had been Nat of course, then Sam, a college friend of Bucky and Nat’s, Maria and Sharon, teacher friends, and Clint, Nat’s boyfriend. 

Immediately after coming in, a handsome African American man approached as they were taking off their jackets. “Hello! Well if it isn’t the men of the hour! Sam Wilson, nice to meet you,” said Sam as he and Steve shared a strong handshake. 

“Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you Sam, Bucky has told me some great stories from your college days,” said Steve. 

Sam laughed, “I hope nothing too damaging, though Nat did fill us in on how you two met and I have to sa--”

“She did what?” interjected Bucky sharply, “That scoundrel of a redhead! I bet she’s been stretching the truth too! Where is she?” Bucky then stomped his way into the living room, where Nat was sitting on the couch, reclining into Clint’s side, with a glass of wine resting in her hand. She looked up at Bucky with a smirk, obviously having heard everything Bucky had said and still obviously proud of herself. 

“Why hello, James, how are you?” asked Nat. 

“What have you been telling everyone about me Natasha?”

“Only the truth, James! About how gracious of a friend I was to drive you home in your inebriated state and I never got a thank you for it! And look, not only did you not die, but you seem to have gotten a smoking hot boyfriend because of my thoughtfulness,” said Nat, who then finished off the rest of her wine in one swig. 

Bucky was gritting his teeth as the truth sank in, “Okay thank you. Thank you for being my DD, thank you for dealing with my drunk ass. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you a drink,” Nat gave him a sharp look,”Okay! I owe you dinner. Now what does everyone know about Steve and I’s first encounter so I’m prepared? Please Nat?” 

But before Nat could even open her mouth, Steve and Sam entered the room, Sam with his arm slung around Steve’s broad shoulders. “Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The upholder of the law we have heard so much about from our lovely Ms. Romanoff, and the man currently courting our drunken miscreant of a friend, James Buchanan Barnes, the one and only, Officer Steven Rogers.” 

Over by the island in the kitchen, Sharon and Maria paused their conversation to give a small applause and wandered over to introduce themselves. Clint also stood to give Steve a handshake. 

“Hey name’s Clint Barton, as I remember you’ve already met Nat,” said Clint as he gestured to his girlfriend still sitting on the couch. “Hey,” said Nat, “Nice to see you again, though after that performance Bucky put on a few weeks ago, I’m still boogled over the fact that you actually chose to call him.”

“Well ma’am, I can just say he made a big impression,” said Steve as he smiled over at Bucky, who happily returned the smile. 

“No matter the reason why or how,” said Sam, “I’m glad you’re here Steve, and you seem like you’d be a good influence on our good James. Now let me get you fellows some beers!” 

As the night wore on, Steve started to feel more and more comfortable, though that may have been in part to the beers he had been throwing back. Bucky had been taking some time to catch up with Sharon and Maria and didn’t even realize how intoxicated his date was getting with the other two men. 

“Tell us how he proposed Steve!” Now that got Bucky’s attention, and he quickly went to go find Steve outside sitting on the furniture with Clint and Sam. Sam seemed to be still functioning fairly well but Clint and Steve were far gone and seemed to be fully enjoying themselves. 

“Man you should have seen him, guys, it was adorable! And so gutsy! Never seen anything like it in five years on the force,” slurred Steve in adoration of Bucky’s antics, slapping his knee for emphasis throughout. 

In that moment, Bucky was starting to believe in some form of divine intervention, after all how do you explain how swiftly the tables had turned? Just to make things worse, Nat suddenly appeared at his side in the doorway.

“Well would you look at that,” said Nat as Steve erupted into laughter at something Clint said, “You make quite the pair, Barnes. Almost like you two were made for each other.” 

“Oh shut up, Nat,” snapped Bucky, “Like you didn’t have plenty of fun in college. I know you did, I have pictures to prove it.” 

Nat turned to face Bucky, putting her hands on his shoulders and properly looking him the eye, “Yeah I know, we all had fun back in the those days, and you saved my ass plenty of times and I’m grateful for that,” she gestured to the drunken trio with a nod of her head, “Now go get your man, before he does something to endanger his job, I’m sure Sam won’t be too sore about you two ducking out early. Hell I bet he won’t even remember in the morning.”  
Bucky smiled at his friend, “Thanks Nat, for everything. And I think taking Steve home sounds like a great idea.” 

There was a little bit of protest when Bucky made his intentions clear to the other men, but eventually he was able to bundle the larger man into his car, pointedly taking the keys from his pocket. 

Bucky had never seen Steve so chatty on the drive home. “Your friends are great, Buck! Man what a group! I’m so glad we came tonight, so so glad, Buck,” said Steve. 

Bucky laughed, “I know baby, I could tell.” 

At that Steve hopped up in his seat, “Baby? Oh I like that, I like that a lot. Call me that more often, okay? Well maybe just in private, oh screw it! Call me that all the time, no shame in being Bucky Barnes’ baby,” said Steve with a content look on his face. 

“I’m glad to hear that, babe,”

“Oh that’s good too,” said drunk, happy Steve. 

They were almost back to Steve’s apartment with no trouble, but then the unthinkable happened. There were lights flashing in the rearview mirror. Bucky was floored, he couldn’t believe it, the universe was that cruel. “Shit, shit, okay Steve, just keep your head down and don’t say anything okay?” Steve quickly nodded his head, and locked his attention on his lap. 

He tried to gather his wits and quickly pulled into the nearest parking lot. Bucky had turned down any offers of drinks because he was playing DD this time around, but he was still worried about Steve being seen this drunk in public, especially by a fellow officer. 

The officer sauntered up to the driver side window and leaned down. “Hello officer what can I do for you this evening?” asked Bucky, but the officer’s attention was solely on the drunk man, whose attention was still glued to his thighs. 

“Well, well,” said the officer, who Bucky noted had the most well-groomed facial hair he had ever seen, “I thought this was Rogers’ car, and look here, the man himself. And this must be the new beau in his life that we’ve been hearing so much about down at the station.” Suddenly, he took off his sunglasses, what kind of guy wears sunglasses in the nighttime thought Buck, and held out his hand, “Officer Anthony Stark, but call me Tony.” 

Bucky shook his hand, “James Buchanan Barnes, call me Buck--” “Tony!” Steve interuppted with a yell, “Tony! My man Tony!” Steve was now clammering over Bucky’s lap to get a look at the officer. 

“Tony! This is Bucky! Look at him, great catch right? Look at those lips!” exclaimed Steve. 

Before Bucky could object, Tony was answering, “Sure, buddy, you did good. You should be proud.” Steve was practically beaming. 

Bucky looked between Steve and the officer before asking, “Um Officer, Stark it was? What was the reason for the stop again? Have we done anything?” 

Tony laughed, “No, no, I just saw Steve’s car and realized his mysterious man was in the driver’s seat and I thought, what a good time to get to know Steve’s new suitor! No time like the present, eh? So Steve told us that you’re a teacher?” 

Bucky was just about to respond when he was stopped by a gasp from Steve followed by a weak, “Buck, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Before Bucky could make a move, Tony had rushed around in the passenger’s side door and was helping Steve to lean over in order to empty his stomach contents a safe distance from his car. 

“Yeah, yeah, buddy,” said Tony as he rubbed circles in Steve’s back, “I know how that feels, but it feels worse to do it in your car though.” 

After Steve had regained his composure and Bucky helped him get situated again, Bucky turned back to Tony who had come back around to the driver side window, “Uh sorry Mr. Stark, but I think I need to get Steve home, he’s down for tonight.”

Tony nodded as he fished around in his pocket for his sunglasses and said, “Yeah no I understand, we can meet more formally some other time, you get that man of yours home now. Oh and no more of this Officer or Mr. Stark business, it’s Tony to you.” 

Bucky was surprised that Steve hadn’t really mentioned Tony by name before, he seemed like an alright guy. “And it’s Bucky to you. Well, have a good night, Tony, hope to meet you soon under better circumstances.”

“Stay safe Bucky, and take care of my buddy there, one of the best to wear the uniform I’ll tell you that,” called out Tony as he walked back to his squad car. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Tony,” returned Bucky before rolling up the window. 

Steve was dozing by the time they pulled into his apartment complex’s parking lot, but was startled awake when Bucky opened his door. 

“Okay baby, let’s get you up and into bed,” said Bucky as he slung Steve’s arm around his neck. 

Steve leaned his weight into Bucky, “You coming too Buck? I mean to bed, I mean my bed of course. I mean you ain’t gonna walk home at this time right?” 

Bucky let out a laugh, “Well you do have a nice couch, but I think I’ve earned a good sleep in a bed.” 

Luckily, Steve’s apartment was only on the second floor and there was an elevator, so they were quickly inside. Steve was coherent enough to tug off his pants and shirt, leaving him in some boxers that left nothing to Bucky’s imagination. Bucky immediately blushed at those thoughts though, no he wasn’t going to take advantage of Steve in this state. 

Bucky quickly prepared himself for bed too and when he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water, Steve seemed to be completely passed out and Bucky clicked off the light and crawled into bed. 

Bucky had been so focused on getting Steve home he hadn’t even felt that tired at all, but now he was starting to drift off. His mind was just starting to slow down when he felt Steve shift closer to him.

“Hey, Bucky, you awake?” asked Steve in a whisper.

“Mmmm-hmmm babe?” 

“I have a question, just one.”

“Okay Steve, what’s your question?” 

“Umm are you my boyfriend?” 

Bucky opened his eyes and reached over to click on Steve’s bedside lamp and he was met with the image of Steve staring at him with wide, nervous eyes.

Bucky leaned against his elbow and looked down at Steve, “You want me to be?” 

Steve mouth dropped open in astonishment, “What kind of question is that Buck? I mean, look at you! Not that I only like you for your looks, you’re smart, and funny and you have great taste in everyth--”

“Okay, okay, babe,” said Bucky before Steve could start his rant, “I like you a lot too. And you are also smart, funny, and incredibly handsome and I would be happy to call you my boyfriend.” Steve’s smile at that statement could have lit up the dark bedroom. 

Then Steve got a mischievous look on his face and scooted closer into Bucky’s side, “So does that mean now that we’re boyfriends we can do stuff?” Steve reached up to slip his hand under Bucky’s shirt. 

No, this was not going to be how their first time went, not with Steve possibly vomiting halfway through, “The only ‘stuff’ you are doing tonight is going to sleep, mister.” Bucky then gently pulled Steve’s hands away. 

Steve obviously didn’t like this response and he started to pout, “But Mr. Barnes please?” he asked in a childish voice. 

Bucky gaped at him and said in horror, “Okay no, no, we are having none of that. Too close to home, you want me to call you ‘officer’ in bed?” 

Steve had been looking away from Bucky in shame at the scolding but at that question he turned toward Bucky and smiled, “I don’t know? Maybe?” he asked with a blush. 

“Oh,” replied Bucky in surprise, “Okay, well we'll see. But let’s leave my profession out of it, okay? Don’t go buying a school boy uniform from Amazon quite yet.” 

At that, Bucky leaned back over and turned off the light and once again settled into bed. Steve snuggled in close and threw an arm around his boyfriend. 

“Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Bucky,” murmured Steve against the back of Bucky’s head.

Bucky patted Steve’s arm reassuredly and said, “Don’t worry your pretty blonde head, baby, just go to sleep, I’ll help you with the hangover in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I can't believe my friend Courtney prompted me and then we got all of this out of it. 
> 
> I'll be writing more Stucky soon if you liked this nonsense, so you can follow my Tumblr at http://iamthesouthernpansy.tumblr.com/ if you would like. 
> 
> I'll probably be writing more canon compliant (loosely though) fic soon and there will be babies :)


End file.
